


light heart

by zanykingmentality



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Zen, Implied Sexual Content, mc is named hyorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanykingmentality/pseuds/zanykingmentality
Summary: happy birthday to one (1) beautiful boy





	light heart

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super love zen and i always remember his birthday because of that dlc where he turns into a statue... that was trippy and i loved it. anyway i wanted to write smth short and cute for him because i love him so this came into being. 
> 
> the mc is named hyorin, because i like having named characters. unbeta-d but spellchecked, so please forgive any of my lingering errors!

When Zen wakes up, he is immediately annoyed.

 

Notifications from the chat all come. _happy april fools lolol_ , Yoosung types. That jerk Jumin is logged in but isn’t saying anything. Seven is raving about all the pranks he’ll play. Zen rolls over and presses his face into the pillow.

 

The door swings open.

 

“Morning, Zen!” That cheery voice… It can only be one person.

 

Zen sits up. “Hyorin!”

 

She’s carrying a tray full of food, like that bread Zen likes from the guy down the street, and homemade _jjajangmyeon._ It’s not fancy, but it makes Zen’s heart swell in a way that he still isn’t used to.

 

“Is this an April Fools trick?” he asks, suspiciously. “Is there going to be cat food in that bread?”

 

“I would never do that to you,” Hyorin says solemnly.

 

“I took the day off _specifically_ so I wouldn’t deal with April Fools on my birthday,” Zen informs her as she sets the tray down in front of him.

 

Hyorin pats his shoulder. “Just eat.”

 

Zen doesn’t need to be told twice. He immediately stuffs his face ━ because if he’s going to have a cheat day, might as well be today, with food made by his lovely girlfriend ━ and says, “It’s good.”

 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full,” Hyorin chides, but she affectionately pushes his hair aside.

 

Once he’s done inhaling all that food, she goes to pick up the tray. Zen will have none of that right now. He puts the tray on the floor next to the bed and throws an arm around her, pulling them both down into the sheets.

 

“You’re the best,” he says.

 

“Only the best for the best,” she responds cheekily. Zen laughs and buries his face in her hair, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. Hyorin shivers.

 

“I can show you how great I can be,” Zen murmurs.

 

“I already know you’re great━” Hyorin starts, but she’s cut off by Zen’s lips. He kisses her fervently, like somehow he’ll be able to transfer all his love and emotions to her and make her understand just how _deeply_ he loves her, how he’d do _anything_ for her, how the sun and the moon are only candles to her star. Hyorin holds her palm against his cheek and he gets closer. It’s hot, a little too hot, even though it’s still cold outside and the heater is most definitely not on. They press against each other with equal and opposite forces.

 

Suddenly, Hyorin breaks away. “Hold on,” she says. “I forgot something.” She scrambles out of the room, leaving Zen to groan to himself.

 

When she pads back in, Zen says, “You still need to help me with this.” He gestures to his crotch. Hyorin just grins.

 

“In due time,” she hums. “First, close your eyes.”

 

Reluctantly, Zen does as she asks. Hyorin slips a cord over his head and he can feel a pendant laying against his neck.

 

“Okay, open.”

 

The first thing he sees is a necklace with the characters of his name on it at Hyorin's collarbone. _Hyun Ryu._ He pulls at the one at his own throat and sees it spell out Hyorin’s name. Suddenly, he’s grinning like a dumbass.

 

“Do you like it?” Hyorin asks. Nervously, as if anything from her could be seen as less than perfect in his eyes.

 

“I love it,” Zen says. Hyorin grins and holds his face, pulling him up for a kiss, straddling his waist.

 

They don’t leave the bed for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> cheeky cheeky boy. i love him so much


End file.
